


I like me better when I'm with you

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Summary: *禁止未成年阅读*禁二传商用
Kudos: 37





	I like me better when I'm with you

台上张扬酷炫嗨翻全场的摇滚巨星，不为人知的一面是半瓶露水嘟嘟便能醉倒的水蜜桃精。  
在祝贺乐队顺利演出的庆功宴上，醉得七倒八歪的吉他手勾搭着贝斯手现场热吻贡献出全场最佳，但这还不完全是引人驻足的原因。  
谁见过哪个乐队的贝斯手演出还穿着一身Thom Browne，甚至连领带夹都不放过。  
刚参加完公司的董事局会议就跑来陪未婚妻玩音乐的总裁本人倒是不怎么在意，任劳任怨地挡酒和当她的拳击沙包。  
聚会结束时，水蜜桃精彻底熟了，连带着无意识的释放出omega信息素。  
已经被标记过，所以漫天的信息素也只影响文星伊一人。  
这是件很让人乐意的差事，alpha得天独宠的强权体现于此，这种完全的排他性。  
纵使其他人再怎么垂涎omega的美貌，却连信息素都闻不到分毫。  
“别乱动。”  
文星伊扶好身前坐在椅子上还差点摔倒的人儿，继续为她拆着接发。  
怕自己手重弄疼了她，总裁屈着身，大气不敢出。  
真亏这小脑袋总想得出这些奇奇怪怪的点子。文星伊突然觉得好笑。  
但也承认，她的omega不就是天使和魔鬼的结合体么。  
“昂…”  
奇怪，明明没欺负小兔，怎么又发出这种声音。  
低头，原来omega和自己的衣服杠上了。  
纽扣为什么不听话，为什么就是不乖乖穿过扣眼。  
扬起脸求助似的望着自己的alpha。  
会帮她的吧？一定会的。  
文星伊轻轻取下发片，空出一只手解开羊绒衫。  
顷刻衬衫被omega从裤腰里暴力扯出，冰凉凉的指尖触及肌肤，文星伊收紧腹肌。  
西装裤是下一个目标。  
眼看着omega即将得手，alpha弯下腰将人儿抱起大步走向卫生间。  
发烫的身体到处都不舒服，不听话的alpha更讨厌。  
耳朵被咬了一口，才勉勉强强听进文星伊磁性的低音，“给你卸妆。”  
屁股坐到洗漱台上，omega双手勾住脖颈毫无章法地吻着alpha，把那张俊脸的每个地方都光顾一番。  
没有回应，alpha只是圈着她，注意力却全在其他地方。  
今晚的alpha真讨厌！  
生气的推开alpha，拳头砸下胸口，猛地对上她的眼。  
无法形容的熟悉感觉，心就不自主地在那双温柔的笑眼里安定下来。  
文星伊勾了勾唇，捏住她的脸颊肉。只是轻轻碰到，指尖就陷入那软弹棉花中。  
“你很可爱。”  
文星伊不知道为什么就这样把心里的想法说出口，其实也不确定醉着的金容仙有没有听到。  
她在那么多的歌里写尽了人间冷暖，却不能够形容不出金容仙的万分之一好。  
清晨在怀里醒来睡眼惺忪的样子，确认舞台时在镜头里妆容完美的样子，到底都是不自知的可爱。  
每每想到，就连呼吸都变得柔软起来，即使粉身碎骨都要保存好这份天赐的礼物。  
清水洗净最后一层粉饰，终于还原出金容仙原本白皙的肌肤。  
完成这项工程，文星伊额头已经蒙上一层薄汗。  
俯下身子和金容仙平视，确认她还能撑一会，“洗澡好不好。”  
安安静静晃着脚丫的小兔大概明白文星伊从刚刚一直在做的事，睁着大眼睛乖乖点头。  
脱去衣物花了不少时间，让omega好好站着也是件不容易的事。  
因为热汽，空气中信息素的浓度飙升。短暂被理智压抑的情欲趁机苏醒。  
文星伊往手心挤了沐浴露，搓出泡沫，然后从那泛着水光的一圈脖颈开始，到挺翘饱满的双乳，最敏感的大腿根部…  
都是早就刻在大脑里，单凭肌肉记忆就能一厘不少的路线。  
“哼…想要…”  
指尖滑过去那条细小缝隙的时候，omega如触电般惊醒。  
攀着alpha肩头的双手看似抗拒的推开，调转方向往下握住那根早就勃起的性器。  
手指圈住整根滑动摩擦，在适当时机，拇指揉动顶端。  
阴唇受着手上动作的勾引，放荡的一张一合，对alpha青筋贲张的性器发出无声邀请。  
“先洗澡，听话。”理智闪存的文星伊捏住金容仙的手腕阻止了她的行为。  
残留的泡沫随着水流从脚底溜掉，omega双腿发软，垂着眼眸看到alpha挺立着的性器受身体的牵动微微抖动。  
闯祸了。  
才刚被干毛巾擦过私处，滚烫的体液就又弄脏了那里。  
穴肉不受控制的抽动，渡着湿黏的液体滑出，滴落到地上。  
星伊应该看到了吧。  
真的好想要，好想被她干。  
“好了。”  
文星伊把毛巾扔到门把上，刚要抱起金容仙才发现她正盯着自己，湿漉漉的眼眶像让受了什么天大的委屈。  
年上在这种时候总是背弃掉所有年上该有的品质，唯独只剩身为omega对alpha的忠诚。  
她紧贴着她，捧着她的脸吻着，像是在做一种交换，用情欲挑逗另一个情欲。  
“干我。”  
最原始的乞求，可耻的也最高尚的。  
文星伊只想着满足她的要求，直接插进她的身体，惹得金容仙吃痛得轻喊了一声，就着交合的姿势慢慢走向卧室的床。  
走动时赤裸胴体相互磨蹭，阴道无法含入整根性器，深处的穴肉得不到慰藉，金容仙只能握着自己的胸塞进文星伊嘴里。  
配合她的动作，alpha用力吮吸着乳肉，用牙齿不轻不重的咬了咬硬到发红的乳头。  
房间里的温度其实比浴室稍低，文星伊却开始流汗。  
汗水沿着背沟划出一道水痕，再被金容仙的脚蹭掉。  
她圈着她的腰，渴望最亲密无间的接触。  
金容仙摆动起腰肢，用臀部狠狠撞击着文星伊的腰胯，好让再深一点的穴肉也能啃食到那根涨大的性器。  
“嗯…哈啊”  
音调愈来愈高的叫声和肌肤相碰时清脆的响声演奏出动听的性爱交响曲。  
浴室到床的距离好像从没这么长过。  
把金容仙压到床上，十指相扣。文星伊俯身，小口小口品尝着这份甜点。  
力道太轻，落下的吻变得有些痒。金容仙嘤咛一声缩了缩身子，勾动到还插在体内的东西。  
alpha最终选择了忍了一个晚上的欲望。  
托起omega的臀部往自己的方向靠近，拉起一条腿架到肩上，将性器完全的顶入小穴。  
抽动时，性器一次又一次紧密贴合阴道里的皱褶。湿软紧致的小穴吸着性器，不愿放它离开。  
喝醉酒做爱的omega变得与往常不同，完全由着欲望发泄，不再像过去会害羞躲避。  
这让文星伊尝到了不一样的乐趣。  
机不可失。  
性器被omega亮晶晶的体液抹得滑腻，一不小心就滑出小穴。  
alpha挺了挺腰不再进入阴道，反而让性器贴着阴唇前后滑动，果然引来omega的不满。  
她探起身子，便看到alpha手握性器对着阴唇间的小缝用力，微微插入湿滑的花穴后又拔出。  
这样不断的进出，粉嫩的小穴顺着粗长的性器开合，  
却得不到完整的侵入，错误信号让小穴只能释出更多的滑液，等待与性器的再次结合。  
“容。”  
她听到耳边唤着自己的低哑声音，停了片刻，“想要吗？”  
可恶的alpha，这样欺负她。  
此时的金容仙可不吃这一套。  
她主动扭腰摆臀往上，握住硬挺的性器插入小穴，让蠕动的穴肉与其完全紧贴着。  
“嗯哼…”  
全然不顾alpha惊愕的神情，omega享受着掌握主权的美妙。  
alpha突然警铃大作，挪动位置爬上床趴到omega的身上，摆动腰部狠狠的操弄着身下人。  
金容仙的高潮当然要她才能给。  
卧室不断发出让人害臊的声音，时间过去得悄无声息，谁都不知道是从几时开始，又将在何时结束。  
金容仙颤着双腿，往后仰起身子，身体被另一个人控制的感觉让她置身云端。

轻飘飘的，好像要飘到一个遥远的星际，飘着飘着又突然在一瞬间静止。  
体内喷出一股体液，在抽动的性器和肉壁之间挤出，在大腿根留下暧昧的水痕。  
敏感的性器顶端受到如此刺激，文星伊捏着金容仙的腰干了几下后猛地拱起身子，射在了她的子宫里。  
“啊—”  
分不清是谁的声音，一高一低的喘息混在一起，维持着贴合同时高潮的身体曲线像一件珍藏艺术品，在吊顶的灯光下煜煜生辉。  
金容仙一觉醒来，放眼望去卧室根本狼藉一片。  
可怕的是记忆断片得并不连续，模糊中居然还能回想起昨晚自己如何放荡求欢的画面。  
在落地窗前，沙发上…  
太羞耻了，怎么办。  
装死吧，就假装完全失忆。  
重新躺回被窝，往文星伊的怀里钻了钻准备假睡，没想到那人早就醒了。  
“早啊。”  
伴随着低音炮问好，还有一个黏黏糊糊落在唇上的早安吻。  
文星伊伸展了一下身子，手抽离了被窝握住金容仙的手相扣，又问起那个问题。  
“你什么时候嫁给我。”  
金容仙哼了哼，“不是今天。”  
还是和昨天，前天，一周前，一年前一样的答案。  
理由两个人都清楚，金容仙还没打算放弃摇滚这种“不成正统的东西”来受文家条条框框的规矩束缚。  
虽然接受这个答案，但还是不免有些小小的失落。  
“我是不是太宠你了。”文星伊指尖轻轻揉了揉那一小块脸颊肉，笑道。  
明明是金融精英总裁却创了间娱乐公司只为签下她，不止亲自做制作人还搞一起乐队。  
“我要继续睡了。”  
被子底下还是赤身裸体，金容仙抬脚勾住文星伊半趴在她的身上，找了个舒服的姿势。  
“好。”  
旁边的床头柜上有一台黑胶唱片机，文星伊伸手放下唱针，再次相拥而眠。  
唱片机里甜嗓低声吟唱着悲调爵士乐在卧室流转。  
窗外是冬季的晴天，鸟儿们叽叽喳喳聊得欢快。

THE END


End file.
